Newport Beach: The Real OC
by sweetsurrender16
Summary: In this version of the O.C., it starts out sort of the same...but when you mix it with my real life drama...you'll never know what happens Read n review -…
1. Morning

Chapter One

Sunlight burst into to my bedroom window. Julie Cooper popped her head into my room and yelled, "Marissa, get up!"

I moaned and rolled over toppling off my bed. I got up in pain. "Owww," I whispered messaging my head. Julie rolled her eyes at me. "I said get out of bed not fall off it," she giggled. I stumbled to walk toward my armoire, my mother still laughing. " You know it's not that funny, and get out of my room!" I said sleepily, throwing a pillow at the door. She gave me a dirty look and shut the door behind her.

I shedded out of my pajamas and into an Abercrombie light denim mini-skirt, white cotton tank top from Saks and Burberry candy check belt. Clothes lay scattered on the floor and began to fly from my walk-in-closet.

"Mom, do you know where my pink Juicy zip-up sweatshirt is?" I asked from behind a pile of newly unfolded clothes.

"In your dresser, you know where you normally put it," she said shaking her head at me, turning around and closing the door behind her for the second time.

After a few minutes of searching I found my sweatshirt and managed to straighten up most of the mess that surrounded my four-poster queen sized bed. With my straightner already heated I dragged it down my glistening light brown hair, making it about an inch below my shoulders. After brushing and putting the final touches on my hair I walked into my master bathroom and over to the vanity. The cream colored marble floor was like ice under my feet, but felt good considering to the conditions outside, with the California heat. Placing my vanilla-mint toothpaste neatly on my hot pink Crest spin-brush I went away at vigorously scrubbing my teeth.

"I'm going to start my car up, be ready in fifteen minutes. Okay?" My mom called from the hallway.

I managed to reply with my mouth full of saliva and toothpaste. Spitting the two contents out of my mouth, I washed out the rusted gold painted sink and proceeded back to my room. I placed my silk white sequined Kate Spade ballet flats upon my feet, grabbing my light pink Coach bag on my way towards the double doors, exiting from my room. On my way through the hall I stopped in the kitchen to grab an Aquafina water to satisfy me on the way at Harbor High School, Newport Beach, California.

Okay, now I know it's very short but trust me there's _much_ more to come…. you just have to keep reading. -

Until next time…. Please review and tell me what you think.

Author's Note: Okay so I know this story is about the OC but since I'm very fond of the OC, I decided to make it a little like my life as well, and in case any of you are wondering, which I'm sure your not, I actually do live like this, yes the names maybe different but the events…those are real(except for when someone enters the story -…so enjoy and KEEP READING! Thanks


	2. The New Kid

Chapter Two

The silver convertible BMW came to a halt directly in front of the pool hall/café, located to the left of the actual school building. Harbor High was one of the best schools in the area and only the best attended the best. Being one of the major wealthy families in Newport Marissa was automatically a shoe-in to get accepted to in to Harbor, as were others. Marissa stepped out of the car and was awakened to the fresh ocean breeze misting the air. The first day of school was always the best when it was unpredictable. Almost everyone was gathered in the café, the guys starting their usual 'welcome back' pool game and the girls on the couches talking about their summer adventures and which fashion shows they had been to recently. Holly and Summer sat on the chocolate brown couch in front of the counter waiting for Marissa with her latte.

"My goodness Coop, what took ya so long?" Summer greeted her, handing her a steamy latte.

" Sorry, my mom had to drop Caitlyn off at my grandma's and my dad was on a trip so he couldn't take me," She replied, taking a refreshing sip of the beverage.

"Luke had water-polo practice this morning, so he should be here any minute," Holly added peering around the room. Marissa nodded acknowledging the fact that she heard her.

"So did you hear?" Holly asked, continuing before Marissa could answer, "There's a new kid coming in…from _Chino, _of all places. Apparently he got into _a lot_ of trouble now he's staying with that kid who lives next to you. What's his name?"

"Seth Coh-" She started to say until Summer interrupted.

"Well whatever his name is…this kid better be hott or there will be no use for him here," she said sarcastically, laughing along with Holly.

"Summer!" Marissa giggled.

As the glass doors re-opened the water-polo team entered with Luke in the front. His bright blue eyes could be seen even under the mess of his blonde hair. Holly looked him over before reaching into her purse and grabbing her lip-gloss, applying a touch up before Luke came over.

"Hey Marissa," he greeted with a soft kiss, before turning to Holly and Summer. "Hey guys," he said with a nod.

The girls dazed at him, completely envious of Marissa. Not only was she gorgeous and popular, but she just happened to have the perfect boyfriend, a hot athlete who happened to be popular as well. Luke was on the lacrosse team, soccer team, played water polo and a ton of other sports, so of course he had the best body a girl had ever seen.

"So have you three seen the new kid, yet?" he asked breaking their train of thought.

They all shook their head in disappointment. Marissa sat quietly, while Holly told all of them of the crazy party she was throwing that weekend for a welcome back. She could see in the background, the principal walking with a student around the school grounds. _That must be the kid from Chino,_ Marissa thought. Summer looked at Marissa

while she gave Luke directions to Holly's beach house.

"Coop….are you okay?" she asked looking through the glass doors to see what happened to be so amusing.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Hey I'll meet you guys a little later I just remembered something," Marissa replied before picking up her bag and proceeding out the door.

The three shrugged their shoulders and went back to talking about the party, Holly moving a little closer to Luke now that Marissa had left. Of course Luke didn't seem to mind.

Marissa followed closely behind the principal and the kid from chino before they abruptly turned around, facing her. The principal smiled before greeting her.

"Oh hello Marissa, just the person I wanted to see. You had a nice summer I take it."

"Yes I did, thank you," she greeted back, flashing her one of those innocent smiles she did so well.

"This is Ryan Atwood, he's new to this side of the state. I would appreciate it very much if you could maybe show im around the school and town. Since I'm sure you've heard he will be living near you now," she continued to Marissa.

Ryan turned around; Marissa's jaw almost dropped at the sight, but figured she may seem a bit weird if that was her first impression. His blonde hair covered his breath-taking blue eyes slightly and he had a tan that covered his muscular body. Marissa had never seen anyone so gorgeous in her life, and for a moment she forgot all about Luke. Ryan did a half-smile, the kind people did when they first met someone and has nothing really to say.

"So you're staying with the Cohen's?" Marissa asked trying to start a conversation as the principal walked away.

"Yeah, I'm staying in the pool house. I take it your Julie Cooper's daughter?" Ryan asked proceeding to walk more towards the school building, hoping Marissa would follow.

"Yeah, so you can see what I have to live with everyday. And may I ask…how do you know her exactly?" she questioned.

"She came over last night to talk to Kirsten about something. And may I add she's quite a character," he answered.

"Maybe I should ask if the Cohen's will let me stay with them too," Marissa giggled, as they entered the giant glass double doors that led to the long school hallway. They both looked around amazed at how a school could look so good. The glass walls at the end of the hallway let you have a glimpse of the shore and garden.

"I forgot how much I liked it here," Marissa said in a whisper like voice that made Ryan feel calm.

"This is a school?" he asked amazed by the sight. Marissa nodded before walking further towards the window. In the distance you could see a fountain on someone's backyard, reflecting the sun along with it. Marissa turned to Ryan, her crystal eyes sparkling.

"Hey, would you maybe want to hang out tonight or this weekend? I could show you around," she asked, hoping he would agree.

"Umm yeah…sure. I just have to ask Sandy," he replied. Marissa smiled at him and reached into her purse grabbing pen and a tear of paper. She scribbled her cell phone number just as the bell rang. Ryan smiled at her and waved goodbye before he turned around to find his class.

Hmmmmm…what will happen here?…Review and tell me what you think. Keeping reading please…-

Until next time.


	3. Heyyplease read!

Okay so I'm sitting here eating macaroni and cheese trying to think of what to write for the next chapter…. if you have any ideas review and please tell…my writer's block isn't helping me think lol. -

Until next time….


End file.
